Kung Fu Panda: King Me
by Shadow Wolfboy
Summary: What was Tigress going to say that night on the boat? In an innocent game of checkers, the truth comes out. About that night, and what is between the Panda and Tiger. Rated T, just cuz I felt like it.


**A/N: Well, I thought this up after seeing the 'Kung Fu Daycare' episode of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one-shot. Dunno if I'll add to it, but knowing me, I'll probably think of something to add. ^_^ **

Po's cooking was well on it's way to being finished, Tigress thought as the smell drifted into the barracks of the Jade Palace. As she exited her room distracted as the Five following suit, there were a few things on the felines mind. However, all of them confused her. And she couldn't bring herself to discuss them with Viper who, bless her heart, told her that there were anything that bothered her, she would be there. And Po, well…

As always he was a _bit_ oblivious, but due to his instincts, he suspected something was wrong and offered the same as Viper had. That had pleased her immensely, knowing that also he too cared, as they had also become close friends. She couldn't imagine where she would be now if they had never met.

Looking up, she hadn't realized that she was getting ready to walking into a wall. She stopped at once and shook her head, covering her face with a hand, groaning softly. The Five stopped, looking over her carefully.

"You okay?" Crane asked, Tigress slowly nodded.

"Just a bit… dizzy, is all. I woke up a few minutes ago." Tigress lied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Viper asked, motioning for the rest of the Five to continue out of the barracks, leaving the serpent and the feline alone.

"I'm fine, honest." Tigress replied, but she knew that that too was a lie.

"You've been really distracted since…" Viper trailed off, Tigress knowing full well what she was referring to. It had been a week since Po stopped the former Lord Shen.

"You're afraid you might lose him, aren't you?" Viper asked softly, seeing a pained expression cross over her friend's face.

Tigress was silent for a while. "I don't want to talk about it."

Viper knew better than to press the issue, and just gave a small smile. "Okay, you know where to find me if you do."

With that, they continued on to the kitchen where the rest of the Five, Shifu and Po were waiting. As Po handed out the meals, Tigress just sat and stared at her own bowl, lost in thoughts again. The conversation currently being held was about Mantis beating Po's high-score on their made-up obstacle/training course. The Panda and the insect bantered back and forth, with Po claiming that Mantis cheated. Honestly, she didn't feel like eating and wasn't very hungry at the moment. So she pushed her bowl aside and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I must retire early for the night." Tigress bowed, then walked out of the room, leaving everyone in confusion.

"Viper, is she alright?" Po asked, standing up.

"She just has a lot on her mind, that's all." Viper replied, secretly hoping that the Panda would go talk to her. That's what they needed, both of them, were to get some things off of their chests.

"She has been a bit out of it these past couple of days." Master Shifu observed, stroking his beard. "Maybe she still hasn't recovered from the fight with Lord Shen."

"That may be, but I think she needs to talk to someone." Po offered, hoping Master Shifu said 'Yes'.

"If her candle is out, do not disturb her." Master Shifu nodded for his student to go.

Po bowed, taking Tigress' untouched bowl with him as he tried to hurry without spilling the soup. As the footsteps of the Panda receded into the night, Shifu helped himself to another bowl of the famous soup. He began to eat while the rest of the Five began to help themselves to their next bow-full, when he said:

"Hopefully those two will be able to talk it out and finally get together." He said, smiling at his student's reactions.

"Wait… so, you knew?" Mantis asked, shocked.

"Do you think that after twenty years of training and raising Tigress, that I would not know when she has fallen for someone?" Shifu let out a barking laugh.

"Well…" Crane began, then had no way to answer that. "To be honest, we didn't know that you knew. Or even if you would approve for that matter."

"I've known Po long enough. He's a respectful man, I cannot think of anyone else to be with my daughter than him." Shifu replied. "Mantis, fifty cookies they'll get together after Po talks to her."

"Er… deal?" Mantis said hesitantly, not sure what else to say.

* * *

"Ugh…" Tigress sighed, sitting down on her bed as she couldn't get that same thought out of her head. The pain…

The pain of almost losing Po. It had seemed so… unreal that night. She couldn't even believe that she had thought he was dead that night, it didn't seem possible. But when he suddenly appeared atop that large building, proclaiming that a Panda stood before Shen and his destiny, she felt that her heart was about to explode from joy. But being with the Five and trying not to exhibit any emotion on the battlefield was making hard to keep that emotion at bay. She trained herself to be emotionless during battle, but ever since she met Po, she had changed. While she tried her best to not let her emotions get the best of her, she was confused on what exactly she felt that night. There was pain and joy on that night, yes. But there was also something else, something she couldn't really explain…

She buried her face in her hands, unsure how exactly to talk to Po about this. She had tried to tell Viper, but the words wouldn't come. Thanks to Viper, she had figured out what the feline was trying to say and simply said that she should talk to Po about it. Besides, ever since she and Po had gotten a bit closer, the feline had told some things about herself that she hadn't said to even Viper. They had become best friends, and yet, she felt that they were more than friends. Was that the emotion? The feeling of being more than friends…?

The smell of the noodles still hung in her room, still emanating from the kitchen, wait…

No, the smell was getting stronger, and she heard footsteps. Seeing the outline of the person she longed to come out and be openly honest to, stood out in front of her door.

"Come in." She called out, before the Panda had even raised his hand to knock.

"Sorry." Po said in a hushed tone as he opened and closed her door behind him. "I didn't wake you up or disturb you meditating did I?"

Tigress shook her head. "You're fine, Po."

"Oh, good." Po sighed in relief as he set the bowl of noodles down on her nightstand. "You need to at least try to eat, it's not healthy to skip meals, Y'know."

"I know. But honestly, I wasn't really hungry. But thanks, it's the thought that counts." Tigress smiled at his generosity and his caring thinking.

"Heh, you're welcome. After all, what are friends for?" Po grinned, rubbing his neck. "So, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?" Tigress asked, feeling something begin to twist in her stomach.

"Want to play some checkers?" Po asked, producing the game box from out of nowhere. "We haven't played in a long time."

Slightly disappointed that it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but that feeling was washed away when she smiled, happiness overtook that other emotion and 'kicked it's butt'.

"Sure. What's the score again?" Tigress allowed a small giggle, that shocked Po.

He stared for a second, then shook off the surprise. "Er… Me- 5, You-20."

"Aw, I should let you win more." Tigress teased, punching Po lightly on the arm as he began to set up the game board.

"Maybe you should." Po laughed, finished setting up the board. "Man, I've missed this."

Tigress raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "Us, this usual game we have. I've missed this time we've spent together just having fun."

"I missed it too." Tigress smiled, making the first move. Po chose black while Tigress chose the white markers. Po moved his in opposite position of Tigress' move, and the feline could only guess what his strategy was this time.

"Can I ask you something?" Po moved a piece behind the one he had moved out in the open to cover the spot after Tigress placed another piece in the game.

"Shoot."

Po was silent, either contemplating over the next move or the right words, Tigress was unsure.

"Have you ever…" he trailed off for a second. "Been close to anyone before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like… Hn…" he scratched his head in thought. "Like as close as we are, almost like a boyfriend- Er… I know that you haven't had a whole lot of friends-"

He clamped his mouth shut with a very guilty look. "I'm sorry, really bad question."

"It's fine." Tigress shrugged it off. "Well, before you came along. There was this one guy and his sister, but his sister had died from a severe allergic reaction. There was no way to save her, it was that bad. Back before the Five and I had begun our hardcore training, we helped him through that tough time."

"He didn't have any other family?" Po asked.

"No, it was just his sister. He actually considered suicide." Tigress shook her head.

"You're kidding!" Po said, shocked.

Again, Tigress shook her head. "We made him see reason that if he did indeed go through with it, his sister would never forgive him."

"I see."

"We did get a bit close, he and I." She admitted, gauging the Panda's expression carefully, but he made no reaction to indicate he was jealous. "And we just fell out of contact. I never saw him again after I rejected him."

"I'm sorry." Po said.

"To be honest, I didn't like him like that anyway. I felt of him as a brother, nothing else." Tigress said. "Then we started our hardcore training and I've had little time for relationships. And even less time to get to know those I've met on my travels."

"Oh." Po sounded like she had just rejected him, and she felt bad because of that.

"But…" She said to get his attention. "You came along and made us come to peace with ourselves. We had forgotten how to have fun, and you brought that back to the Five, Master Shifu and I. So for that, I thank you."

They had temporarily forgotten that they were playing Checkers and began to continue.

"Why bring that up? Relationships, per se?" Tigress asked, moving another piece and was able to take her first point against Po.

"Uh…" Po began to feel his face heat up. "Not sure, just curious I guess. Was that the only time, you know? You felt something for a guy?"

"A few here and there, but nothing that really went anywhere." Tigress replied, moving another piece. "Like I said, I've been too busy training my whole life."

"What about you?" she asked. "Any relationships I don't know about?"

"Do you really think any girl would ever go for me?" Po asked, suddenly feeling a bit dejected.

"Oh, but hey, there's hope for you." Tigress patted his arm. "I'm sure there's a girl out there for you, there's someone out there for everyone, you know."

"Wish the right girl would come along soon. I'm tired of having this pain…" Po sighed, moving another piece and was not as enthusiastic about the game now.

"Okay, forget the game now. We need to talk." Tigress said, pushing the game aside and standing up, sitting next to Po.

"What pain are you talking about?" She asked him softly, trying to get him to look her in the eye.

Po was silent for a full minute. "This pain of not having a girlfriend. I mean, having friends and family is great and all, but… there's always this small pain, this small hole in my heart that only a certain girl can fill. I just don't feel complete without her."

"Give up." Tigress told him.

"…What?" Po asked, not sure he heard her right.

"Give up looking. But don't give up hope, though. The right one will come when she does. If you keep trying to look around, you'll only have your heart broken more times than you can count." Tigress said.

"But I don't…" Po sighed. "Tigress, considering what I am. A fat panda, would you hypothetically go out with me?"

"It all depends on what the girl sees in you." Tigress said. "For me, it's what on the inside that counts. And the outside. So yeah, both. Po, you have a kind heart, I'm surprised that you haven't had girls swarming over you already. But to answer your question, I would. After all, whom else would I choose?"

"Hypothetically I mean." Tigress added quickly when Po had a small smile on his face.

"Oh, y-yeah. Of course." Po stuttered a bit.

"I kinda have been attacked by girls. But that's only cuz I'm the Dragon Warrior." Po shook his head.

"Then they are blind to what makes you, you." Tigress said, putting a hand on his arm. "Po, you are a good person. One of the most respectful men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Po smiled. "Thanks, Ti."

"You're welcome, Po." Tigress smiled.

"What about you, do you have a pain similar to mine?" Po asked, and this time it was Tigress' turn to be silent.

"Yes, I do. Still do." Tigress replied. "But I haven't had any family-"

"Master Shifu, the Five, me." Po interjected. "We're your family."

"Yes, I know. But… I never knew my real parents…" Tigress stopped, feeling the age old ache beginning to come back.

"Tigress…" Po said, looking through the open window. "What were you going to say to me that night, before the Five interrupted? That night on the boat when we sparred…"

"I meant, that I know what it feels like when you question who you really are. Where you come from, who your real parents are." Tigress said and, to Po's surprise, began to hug her knees. "The only memory I have of them is them abandoning me at the Orphanage and walking away. Me laying in a bundle of blankets on the doorstep to the Orphanage and seeing their robed forms walking away… That's the only thing I remember."

"Hey, we're two of a kind, you and I." Po said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes…" Tigress said, shocking Po again as she laid her head against his chest.

"Promise me something." Po said, looking at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Don't ever change." Po's smile grew, as he just stared into her eyes with what Tigress just now realized…

Love. That was that feeling she felt that night, when she thought Po was dead. She realized it just then and there, she loved him.

"Po, I don't want you to change either. I don't ever want to see you change, you're…" Tigress began, then stopped herself, smiling back at him. "And to be honest…"

"What?" The Panda asked when she stopped.

"Well, there's a reason why I said to give up and stop looking." Tigress told him.

"What reason would that be?" Po asked, confused as he usually was.

"Me, I'm the one who was in front of you all along." Tigress said quietly, and it finally dawned on Po what she was talking about. The feline looked away, too ashamed and embarrassed that she said what she did to look him in the eye.

"T-Tigress, I never realized… I mean I kinda always knew… Aw crap…" Po covered his face with a hand, taking a deep breath.

"I think I need a minute alone, to get my thoughts together." Tigress said, standing up and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Po cried out, grabbing her hand. "Please…"

Tigress fell to her knees, surprising Po. What surprised him even more is when she suddenly flung herself at him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing. He brought his arms around her, sitting up as she had knocked him to the floor and began to rub her back, whispering comforting words to her. She had reached her breaking point, letting out the past and present sorrows out into Po, and the Panda would gladly comfort her until she recovered.

"I w-was…" Tigress began, then broke off, sobbing even more. "T-That night, I thought I'd l-lost you!"

Po nodded. "But you didn't. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"You don't understand!" Tigress cried. "I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you I love you!"

Po stiffened, and Tigress took note. "Tigress…"

"I-I understand if you don't feel exactly how I do, but-" She was cut off as Po put a finger to her lips.

"I've loved you ever since I met you, my Lotus Blossom." Po said, hugging her tightly.

"Po…" Tigress gasped, trying to hold back the fresh wave of tears. Tears of pure joy as she returned the hug…

"Please… Don't leave me. I can't imagine what I would do if…" She trailed off as Po pulled back, cupping her face.

"Why on earth would I leave you?" He whispered. "I would never."

"And Ti," Po smiled at her, and she just looked at him, lost for words.

"King me." He said, moving a piece to her side of the board.

Instead of making Po's piece a King, she just tackled him to the floor in a kiss. Was there no end to the shocks Po would get tonight? He just laughed in his mind and returned the kiss with equal passion as Tigress' form melted with his. They broke the kiss, as they needed air.

"Thank you…" Tigress purred in her throat, laying her head against his chest.

"No, thank you." Po sat up, hugging her.

"Hm? What for, my Yin-Yang cub?" She asked, smiling at him.

"The pain in my heart… It's gone." Po answered. "Thanks to you…"

"You're welcome, Po." Tigress replied, nuzzling his neck. "Wait… what will Master Shifu say?"

"I'd say congratulations that you are finally happy, Tigress." Both Po and Tigress seized up, seeing Master Shifu in the doorway. "Po, if I hear that you have hurt my daughter in any way, you will regret it. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." Po nodded.

"Now off to bed you two, you have a big day tomorrow." Master Shifu said.

"Big day?" Po asked. "I thought we had an off day tomorrow?"

"Yes, you do. But tomorrow, you must tell the Five. And see who won the bets they placed." Master Shifu chuckled, walking out of the room and a few seconds later, outside to the Peach Tree.

"They made bets…?" Po asked, feeling a bit red. Tigress just shook her head.

"Alright, we should get to bed now." Tigress said, standing up and offering Po a hand up.

"Night," Po said, giving her a quick kiss. He turned to walk out of her room when Tigress stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh… to bed?" Po replied, confused.

"No, you're sleeping with me tonight." And Po's face got red at her implications.

"No, no, no, no, no." Tigress said quickly. "I want to take things slow, none of that. Not… yet at least."

"Y-Yeah. But…" Po began, then Tigress put a finger to his lips.

"I just want to be near you, is that too much to ask?" Tigress asked.

"No, I just don't know if I'm comfortable…" He began again, then stopped as Tigress hugged him, snuggling against him.

"Please…?" Tigress asked, looking up to him with a look that made Po's heart melt.

"Alright." Po smiled at her. "But I don't know how well Shifu'll take it in the morning."

"He'll have to deal with it." Tigress said, snuggling up to Po as they lay down, Po bringing up the blanket to cover them from the chill of the night.

"Goodnight, Po." Tigress whispered, stifling a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lotus Blossom." Po smiled, bringing her closer as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Well, I hope this ending didn't seem too cheesy. Heck, I love this fic. LOL, I love all of my fics. The Kung Fu Panda ones anyway. XD Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ Review please and no flames. **


End file.
